This Will Make Us Love Again
by Vesperli
Summary: Sherlock trifft nach langer Zeit auf seine einstige Liebe. Und James Moriarty.
1. The Return Of Love & Pain

**Titel: **This Will Make Us Love Again**  
>Autor: <strong>Vesper**  
>Genre: <strong>Drama, Angst, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**  
>Spoiler: <strong>Kurze Erwähnung von Irene Adler, ohne zu wissen, was zwischen ihr und Sherlock in „A Scandal in Belgravia" vorfallen wird.**  
>Characktere:<strong> Sherlock Holmes, Watson, James Moriarty, Inspector Lestrade, Verena Elisabeth Gatiss (OFC), Mrs Hudson, DI Dimmock, evtl Rose January Tennant (OFC), K-9**  
>Pairing: <strong>John/Verena (angedeutet), Sherlock/Verena, Slash Sherlock/John**  
>Rating: <strong>MA**  
>Anmerkung: <strong>Ich bin ein verdammter Freak und ein verrücktes Fan-Girl. Und ich stehe dazu! Die ersten 5 Kapitel stehen, habe aber nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wohin die Geschichte mich bzw. die Charaktere noch führen wird. Und ja, bitte weist mich in eine Anstalt ein, weil ich der weiblichen Hauptfigur meinen Vornamen geliehen habe.**  
>Inhalt: <strong>Sherlock trifft nach langer Zeit auf seine einstige Liebe. Und James Moriarty.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, James Moriarty, Inspector Lestrade und Mrs Hudson sind Charaketere, die von Arthur Conan Doyle einst erschaffen wurden. Meine Charaktere basieren auf der Neuinterpreation für die _BBC_ Serie „Sherlock" von den Schreibgöttern Steven Moffat und Mark Gatiss. Good Night, Vienna.  
><strong>Worte: <strong> 

~1~

The Return of Pain & Love

"Lestrade ist im Anmarsch."

Sherlock sah von seiner Zeitung auf und schaute durch das Fenster am Tisch im Wohnzimmer hinaus auf die Straße.

"Und er ist nicht allein," bemerkte John.

Sherlock verschwendete keinen zweiten Blick nach draußen, ging er doch in der Annahme, dass John damit Sally Donovan meinte.

Die Frau aber, die Lestrade im Schlepptau hatte, war nicht Sally Donovan. So viel stand fest. John kannte die Frau nicht und hatte sie auch nie bei Scotland Yard gesehen. Viel zu neugierig jetzt um weiter lesen zu können, legte John auch seine Zeitung zur Seite und stand auf, um Lestrade und der Frau die Tür zu öffnen.

Sherlock verschwand derweil in sein Schlafzimmer um sich in Windeseile aus seinem Schlafanzug und Morgenrock zu schälen um endlich an diesem bereits fortgeschrittenen Tag in eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein violettes Seidenhemd zu schlüpfen. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kehrte, hatte John DI Lestrade und die ihnen bisher unbekannte Frau bereits in Empfang genommen.

Sherlock knöpfte sich im Gehen noch die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu, und als er schließlich aufblickte, um Lestrade zu begrüßen, konnte John an ihm eine für ihn untypische Reaktion beobachten; Sherlock blieb abrupt stehen und hielt einige Sekunden lang perplex inne. John rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, Sherlocks Mund offen fallen zu sehen.

Lestrade räusperte sich leise. „Mr Holmes, Mr Watson," sagte er an die beiden Herren gerichtet. „Darf ich Ihnen DI Verena Gatiss vorstellen?" Sie ersetzt ab sofort Sally Donovans Posten in meiner Abteilung."

„Wann wird Donovan denn Andersons Kind werfen?" warf Sherlock ungeniert dazwischen, ohne Verena aus den Augen zu lassen, die wie Diamanten funkelten.

„Sherlock!" entfuhr es John entsetzt. „Reiß dich zusammen!" 

„Wie um alles Willen haben Sie das schon wieder heraus gefunden?" fragte Lestrade. „Nicht einmal Anderson weiß davon."

Verena, die nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah, räusperte sich kurz. Sie hatte keine Zeit und Lust dem demütigenden Gespräch über ihre Vorgängerin zuhören zu müssen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Gatiss." Lestrade machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Verena jetzt gänzlich in Erscheinung trat.

„Freut mich sehr, Ms Gatiss." John wollte Gatiss die Hand reichen, aber die kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau verharrte, ihren Blick starr auf Sherlock gerichtet, vollkommen bewegungslos.

„Kennen Sie sich?" fragte Lestrade, als ihm das ungewöhnliche Verhalten von Sherlock und seiner Mitarbeiterin auffiel.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher," antwortete Sherlock, ohne den Blick von Gatiss zu nehmen.  
>„Verena ist ein deutscher Vorname, doch Sie müssen britische Staatsbürgerin sein, damit Sie für New Scotland Yard arbeiten dürfen."<p>

„Sherlock," sagte John beinahe knurrend, der ahnte, worauf das ganze hinaus laufen würde, wenn er Sherlock jetzt nicht stoppen konnte. Und er wollte verhindern, dass Gatiss Opfer seiner rüden Art wurde, die er leider viel zu oft an den Tag legte.

Doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Da Ihr Ringfinger deutlich den Abdruck eines bis vor kurzem getragenen Ringes aufweist, vermute ich, dass Sie bis vor einigen Wochen noch verheiratet waren. Gatiss ist ein typisch englischer Familienname, also haben Sie entweder den Namen Ihres Ex-Mannes behalten, oder wieder Ihren Mädchennamen angenommen. Bei Ihrem selbstbewussten Auftreten vermute ich Letzteres, was mich wiederum zu der Tatsache führt, dass Ihr Vater Engländer ist und Ihre Mutter Deutsche. Daher der Vorname."

Gatiss hielt Sherlocks bohrenden Blick stand. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus, verbunden mit leichter Übelkeit, die sich nur dadurch erklären ließ, dass Gatiss vollkommen überwältigt war, Sherlock Holmes nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Ein Erlebnis, von dem sie bis soeben noch überzeugt war, dass es in ihrem Leben niemals mehr geschehen würde, so sehr sie sich das manchmal auch gewünscht hatte. Lestrade hatte ihr lediglich mitgeteilt, dass sie einen Consulting Detective aufsuchen würden und dieser Begriff hatte Gatiss unfreiwillig ein lautes Lachen entlockt. Alle Kollegen in der Abteilung sprachen vom sogenannten „Freak"und sie fragte sich, warum man eine fremde Person zur Beratung hinzu zog, wenn man von ihr als Menschen keine hohe Meinung hatte. Aber jetzt stand sie tatsächlich vor dem leibhaftigen Sherlock Holmes und die Frage löste sich wie in Luft auf.

Ein fast unmerkliches Grinsen stahl sich auf Gatiss Gesicht.

„Bis auf zwei Ausnahmen stimmen all ihre Beobachtungen, Mr Holmes."

Sherlock rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Gatiss hatte das Wort „Beobachtungen" in den Mund genommen, dass Sherlock schon bald nach Beginn seiner Arbeit als Consulting Detective gegen „Deduktion" ausgetauscht hatte. Aber woher sollte sie das wissen?

John und Lestrade, die das Schauspiel stillschweigend beobachteten, blieb die eigenartige Atmosphäre, die innerhalb weniger Sekunden zwischen Gatiss und Sherlock entstanden war, nicht verborgen. Lestrade warf dem Kriegsveteranen einen fragenden Blick zu, doch John zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum in Himmels Namen, diese Frau plötzlich dermaßen Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge," bat Sherlock.

Johns Kopf flog mit einem Ruck Richtung Sherlock. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Zuerst lag Sherlock mit einer seiner Beobachtungen falsch, und dann bat er das Objekt seiner Deduktion auch noch um Aufklärung?

„Mein Ex-Mann ist eine Frau," kam Gatiss Sherlocks Bitte ohne Umschweife nach und klärte seinen ersten Irrtum auf.

John brach in Gelächter aus, und als er Gatiss' ernsten und vorwurfsvollen Blick begegnete, riss er sich ganz schnell wieder zusammen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ms Gatiss," sagte John und musste an Sherlocks Deduktionen im Taxi zu Harry denken, als sie gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamem Fall waren. Selbst Sherlock konnte sich also nicht von einem gewissen Maß an Schubladendenken freisprechen.

„Ich habe nicht über die Tatsache gelacht, dass Sie lesbisch sind. Meine Schwester ist auch lesbisch. Verstehen Sie mein Gelächter eher als einen Insiderwitz zwischen Sherlock und mir." John hoffte damit die Wogen wieder geglättet zu haben.

„Nun denn, Mr Watson," antwortete Gatiss. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Trotzdem bin ich nicht lesbisch."

„Wie auch immer," unterbrach Sherlock die beiden und Gatiss' letzte Bemerkung ging unter. „Was wäre die zweite Sache, Ms Gatiss?"

„Ich habe meinen Mädchennamen auch während der Ehe getragen," infomierte sie ihn.

Sherlock nickte und reichte ihr schließlich die Hand.

„Anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen? John schloss sich dem Einruck Lestrades an, denn auch er hatte jetzt das Gefühl, dass Sherlock und Gatiss sich bereits kannten.

„Nun, da Sie beiden sich ja jetzt sehr einseitig vorgestellt haben, können wir uns doch bitte dem eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches widmen," warf Lestrade ein, bevor das Gespräch wieder einen anderen Weg einschlagen konnte.

„Worum geht es?" fragte John den DI, und sprang ihm somit zur Seite, um das Gespräch auf Kurs zu bringen.

„Ms Gatiss," sagte Lestrade streng, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sie Sherlock immer noch anstarrte.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, Mr Holmes und Dr. Watson in den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen einzuweihen?"

Beim Klang ihres Namens zuckte Gatiss kurz zusammen und wirkte kurzzeitig wie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen. In all den Jahren hatte Sherlock sich tatsächlich die Fähigkeit erhalten können, die Menschen mit dem kalten Blick seiner blauen Augen in den Bann zu ziehen. Mit einer ungelenken Bewegung fischte sie aus der Tasche ihrer funktionalen Allwetterjacke einen kleinen Notizblock.

Die flapsige Bewegung entging Sherlock keinesfalls und entlockte ihm ein Grinsen. Er konnte sich gut an die vielen kleinen Unfälle erinnern, die durch Gatiss' große Tollpatschigkeit verursachte worden waren. Ein Grund, warum Sherlock ihr damals den Zutritt zu seinem Chemielabor im Herrenhaus seiner Eltern verboten hatte. Seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal über dieses in ihren Augen überflüssige und alberne Verbot beschwert hatte, waren fast siebzehn Jahre vergangen. Damals war sie einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden, ohne sich jemals von ihm verabschiedet zu haben.

„Im Battersea Park hat man heute morgen die Leiche einer jungen Frau gefunden," erklärte Gatiss, nachdem sie einen Blick in ihre Notizen geworfen hatte. „Ihre Verletzungen tragen die gleiche Handschrift wie die Verletzungen zweier toter Frauen, deren Leichen bereits vier und acht Wochen zuvor im Regents und im Hyde Park gefunden wurden."

Sherlock, John und Lestrade hörten ihr aufmerksam zu und Gatiss war es plötzlich unangenehm, von gleich drei Männer umgeben zu sein. Sie hatte kein Problem mit dem männlichen Geschlecht und bevorzugte das unkomplizierte Arbeitsklima in DI Lestrades Abteilung, in der sie die einzige weibliche Mitarbeiterin war. Nur selten wünschte sie sich eine weibliche Kollegin, damit sie sich nicht immer einsam und verloren fühlen musste, wenn es auf der Arbeit mal langweilig wurde und sie sich gerne, ähnlich wie ihre männlichen Artgenossen, über ein für sie interessantes Thema unterhalten wollte. Aber manchmal, wirklich nur manchmal, auf zu engen Raum mit ihr zu vielen unbekannten Männern, spielte ihr das Unterbewusstsein einen Streich und Angst ergriff Besitz von ihr, obwohl ihr Gehirn, trainiert auf rationales Denken, es besser wissen müsste. Und genausowenig, wie sich ein Mediziner selbst behandeln sollte, war Verena als Psychologin nicht fähig, sich selbst zu therapieren.

„Alle drei Frauen wurden vergewaltigt und anschließend die Kehlen durchgeschnitten. Der Täter hängte seine Opfer kopfüber an Bäume und die ließ sie qualvoll ausbluten, bevor er ihnen römische Ziffern in den Bauch ritzte."

Gatiss senkte den Blick und hätte beinahe die vielen Silben des Wortes „Vergewaltigung" verschluckt. Aber der deutsche Akzent, den sie nach Belieben mal stärker mal weniger stark an den Tag legen konnte, rettete sie und so erweckte das winzige Stolpern in ihrer Stimme den Eindruck eines noch so eben geretteten Aussprachefehlers.

„Der London Park Schlächter," sagte John und Gatiss nickte. John hatte in der Zeitung von den Morden gelesen, und da Sherlock an diesen Fällen keinerlei Interesse zeigte, war er davon ausgegangen, dass Lestrade und sein Team alleine mit der Aufklärung zurecht kämen. 

„Er hinterlässt keine Spuren am Tatort. Weder DNS noch Fingerabdrücke," fuhr Lestrade fort. „Dr. Gatiss hat anhand der wenigen Informationen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, ein Täterprofil erstellt."

Dr. Gatiss? Sherlock zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Natürlich wusste er, dass Gatiss studiert hatte, aber dass sie es sogar zu einem Doktortitel gebracht hatte verwunderte ihn, hatte sie doch stets betont, auch ohne einen akademischen Grad leben zu können. Anscheinend war es ihr doch nicht gelungen, die Rebellion gegenüber ihrem konservativen Vater in allen Belangen durchzusetzen. Das ließ ihn an seinen eigenen Vater denken und daran, dass er und Gatiss sich ohne die Freundschaft der beiden Patriarchen ihrer Familien niemals kennen gelernt hätten.

„Unser Täter ist zwischen 25 und 60 Jahre alt. Er ist weder verheiratet, noch hat er eine Familie, denn Familienväter können sich in der Regel dem Risiko nächtlicher Aktivitäten nicht aussetzen, ohne dass es dem Partner irgendwann auffallen würde. Da die Morde alle bei Nacht geschahen, muss unser Täter einer geregelten Arbeit bei Tag nachkommen oder er ist arbeitslos. Bei dem Täter handelt es sich um einen Mann, was die Vergewaltigungen deutlich beweisen. Nicht zu unterschätzen ist die religiöse Komponente dieser Morde. Dass die Frauen an den Beinen an Bäumen aufgehängt und ihnen schließlich die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt wurden, spricht für religiösen Wahn."

„Es ist, als würde der Mörder die Frauen opfern." Lestrade klang angewidert.

„Und das wollen Sie alleine aus der Tatsache schließen, dass den Frauen die Kehlen durchgeschnitten wurden?" fragte Sherlock.  
>Wie auf ein Stichwort hin zog Lestrade einige Tatortfotos aus einer großen, ledernen Mappe, die er bei sich trug. „Sehen Sie sich das an," forderte er Sherlock auf und drückte ihm die Aufnahmen in die Hand.<p>

John gesellte sich zu seinem Freund und schaute sich ebenfalls die Fotos an.

„Wie Sie sehen können, ähneln die Tatorte Opferaltären, wie man sie aus Afrika von einigen muslimischen Beduinenfamilien kennt," erläuterte Gatiss.

„Nur, dass die Ziegen hier durch Frauen ersetzt werden," bemerkte Lestrade.

„Die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen muslimischen Afrikaner handeln könnte, erschwert die Suche nach unserem Täter erheblich," fuhr Gatiss fort.

„Wie das?" meldete sich John zu Wort.

„Afrika bedeutet, dass wir nicht sagen können, ob es sich bei dem gesuchten Mann mit heller oder dunkler Hautfarbe handelt." Lestrade hatte beinahe die Worte „schwarzer oder weißer Mann" in den Mund genommen, im letzten Augenblick aber noch die Kurve bekommen. Er scherte sich nicht besonders um Political Correctness. Schon gar nicht in Sherlocks Anwesenheit, doch seitdem Verena Gatiss, eine Halbdeutsche, in seinem Team Mitglied war, verspürte Lestrade den Drang, sich wesentlicher taktvoller und überlegter zu verhalten.

Gatiss strahlte, trotz ihres plumpigen und merkwürdigen Auftretens manchmal, eine Eleganz und Erhabenheit aus, ohne dabei arrogant zu wirken, die Lestrade magisch anziehend fand. Vielleicht lag es an ihren stark ausgeprägten deutschen Eigenschaften, wie Pünktlichkeit, Höflichkeit, Zuverlässigkeit, Verschwiegenheit, Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Jedenfalls hatte sie frischen Wind ins Morddezernat von NYS London gebracht und alle männlichen Kollegen mutierten plötzlich zu regelrechten Gentlemen.

„Und wie kann ich Ihnen dabei behilflich sein?" Sherlock blickte erst fragend Gatiss und dann Lestrade ins Gesicht.

„Sherlock," brach es erneut aus John heraus. In seiner Stimme schwang die Verwunderung mit, die Lestrade nun mit seiner fassungslosen Miene zum Ausdruck brachte. War der große Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich gerade dabei, die Teilnahme an der Aufklärung dieser Morde abzusagen? John ahnte ja gar nicht, dass Sherlock in der Tat dies vor hatte, und seine folgende Erklärung nur vorgeschoben war.

„Dr. Gatiss hat mit ihrem Täterprofil bereits alle wichtigen Deduktionen geleistet. Es liegt jetzt nur noch an New Scotland Yard den Täter zu finden und dingfest zu machen."

„Bei allem Respekt, Mr Holmes," sagte Gatiss energischer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Aber ich hatte mir eigentlich mehr von Ihrer Konsultation erhofft. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass mein Täterprofil uns dabei helfen wird, den Mörder zu finden. Es ist mehr unvollständig, weil..."

„Weil der Mörder und seine Taten sich Ihren intellektuellen Fähigkeiten entziehen?" unterbrach Sherlock sie und erntete für seine unangebrachte Aussage einen Stupser in die Rippen von John.

„Weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, die Morde in einen zeitlichen Kontext zu stellen und somit keine verlässliche Vermutung anstellen kann über den Zeitpunkt des nächsten Mordes."

„Warum denken Sie, dass es noch einen Mord geben wird?" wollte John wissen.

„John," stieß Sherlock frustriert aus. „Die römischen Ziffern, die der Täter in die Unterleibe seiner Opfer geritzt hat, zeigen die Anzahl der Opfer an. Opfer eins und zwei trugen die Nummern fünf und vier. Das Opfer von heute Nacht die Nummer drei. Der Täter zählt rückwärts, also müssen wir uns in den nächsten acht Wochen auf noch mindestens zwei weitere Opfer einstellen."

„Brillant," antwortete John, und Gatiss fragte sich, ob dieser unscheinbare Mann, den sie äußerst attraktiv fand, den Täter meinte oder Sherlocks Schlussfolgerung. Immerhin hatte sie mehr als drei Tage gebraucht, um nach dem zweiten Mord die Bedeutung hinter den römischen Ziffern zu erkennen.

„Wochen stimmt," mischte Lestrade sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Zwischen den Morden lagen bisher immer exakt vier Wochen."

„Wenn Sie das wissen, Lestrade, warum postieren Sie dann nicht in vier Wochen in allen größeren Parks in London ihre Männer, damit diese die Gebiete überwachen können?" Sherlock zog diesmal beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe nicht das Personal dafür. Und wer garantiert mir, dass unser Täter sich an das vier Wochen Muster halten wird? Ich brauche stichfestere Anhaltspunkte."

„Der Mörder wird sich an die vier Wochen halten," sagte Sherlock. „Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

„Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?" Gatiss war ganz Ohr, welche Erklärung Sherlock für seine Überzeugtheit zu bieten hatte.

„Weil die Morde immer in der Vollmondnacht geschahen."

Natürlich! Warum war sie nicht von alleine darauf gekommen? Gatiss verspürte den Wunsch, sich selbst eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Sherlock fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Opferrituale finden immer bei Vollmond statt." _Und ich bin enttäuscht, dass dir dieses Detail entgangen ist_, fügte er in Gedanken an Gatiss gerichtet hinzu. Er vermied es, diesen Gedanken laut zu äußern, da er sich und Gatiss nicht verraten wollte.

Sherlock überreichte Lestrade wieder die Tatortfotos. „Jetzt dürften Sie alle nötigen Informationen beisammen haben, um den Täter fassen zu können," sagte Sherlock und machte Anstalten, sich in die Küche zurück zu ziehen. Doch Gatiss machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, in dem sie ihren Hand auf Augenhöhe an den Türrahmen legte und somit Sherlock den Weg versperrte.

„Was ist mit dem Tatort," fragte sie ihn. „An welchem Ort wird er als nächstes morden?"

Ihr Atem strich über sein Gesicht und für ein paar Sekunden musste Sherlock die Augen schließen, froh darüber, dass er mit dem Rücken zu John und Lestrade stand, und sie seine ungewöhnliche Reaktion nicht beobachten konnten. Gatiss war ihm so nah. So unglaublich nah. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur Zentimeter. Sherlock musste schwer schlucken, um seine Fassung in Schach zu halten. Es war zu einfach, zu verlockend, Gatiss entweder in die Arme zu schließen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie glücklich er darüber war, sie nach der ganzen Zeit wieder zu sehen, oder ihr verbal all die Wut und Verachtung an den Kopf zu werfen, die sich seit ihrem Verschwinden in ihm angestaut hatte.

„Sherlock, wir wären Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie uns noch etwas zum nächsten Tatort zu sagen hätten." Lestrade Stimme riss Sherlock wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und drehte sich zu dem DI um.

„St. James Park oder Victoria Park;" antwortete er simpel und Lestrade nickte.

„Danke. Gatiss, los. Wir müssen jetzt die Vorbereitungen für die Observation beider Parks treffen."

Ohne Sherlock eines abschließenden Blickes zu würdigen, schlug Gatiss den Weg Richtung Hausflur ein. Im Vorbeigehen schenkte sie John ein Lächeln, welches er gerne erwiderte. Als Lestrade und Gatiss schließlich die Baker Street 221 B wieder verlassen hatten, wandte sich John an Sherlock, der inzwischen Platz am Küchentisch genommen hatte.

„Was war das denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst," antwortete Sherlock und verfluchte sich im gleichen Augenblick für diese taktisch ungeschickte Antwort.

„Sherlock, ich bitte dich!" John ließ sich gegenüber Sherlock ebenfalls am Küchentisch nieder.

„Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass du und Gatiss bereits miteinander bekannt seid."

„Und wenn schon."

„Und wenn schon?" fragte John ungläubig, dem die Wortwahl seines Freundes sichtlich amüsierte. Sherlock klang wie ein beleidigtes, kleines Kind. 

„Sherlock, was ist das zwischen dir und DI Gatiss?"

Sherlock senkte seinen Kopf und starrte die Teetasse vor sich an. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, John die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Mit der Zeit würde er seine ganz eigenen Schlüsse ziehen, und jetzt, da Gatiss für Lestrade arbeitete, würden sich ihm dafür viele Möglichkeiten bieten.

„Verena war die einzige Freundin, die ich jemals hatte." Es war das erste Mal in siebszehn Jahren, dass Sherlock wieder ihren Vornamen in den Mund genommen hatte.


	2. And Even The Strongest Heart Has A Weak

**~2~**

**And Even The Strongest Heart Has A Weak Spot**

"Du meinst Freundin wie Freundschaft, oder Freundin wie Beziehung?"

John war zu perplex, um seine Gedanken ordentlich artikulieren zu können. Hatte Sherlock ihm nicht bei Angelos gesagt, dass Frauen, oder besser gesagt, Beziehungen nicht sein Gebiet waren? Sherlock antwortete nicht sofort und John hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er Sherlock sämtliche Details aus der Nase ziehen musste. Doch dann atmerte Sherlock tief durch und fing an zu erzählen.

"Verena ist die Tochter des besten Freundes meines Vaters. Wir kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten, und als sich zwischen uns als Jugendliche eine romantische Beziehung entwickelte, ist sie eines Tages, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwunden. Ich war damals erst achtzehn Jahre alt und seitdem hatte ich nie mehr etwas von ihr gehört. Bis heute".

Sherlocks Augen waren eine Nuance dunkler geworden, wie jedes Mal, wenn er drohte tief in Gedanken zu versinken.

"Unsere Beziehung hielt nur einen Monat." Mehr hatte Sherlock nicht zu sagen, aber mehr brauchte John auch nicht zu wissen.

Es erklärte einiges und John konnte nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Sherlocks Unfähigkeit und Unwilligkeit eine Beziehung zu führen auf diese schmerzliche Enttäuschung vor achtzehn Jahren zurück zu führen waren. Damals musste er einfach beschlossen haben, dass es einfacher wäre, ein Leben zu führen, ohne sich auf einen anderen Menschen emotional einzulassen. Johns Magen verkrampfte sich und Traurigkeit überkam ihn, als er daran dachte, wie einsam Sherlock in all den Jahren sich gefühlt haben musste, und er kam nicht umhin, Verena Gatiss Vorwürfe zu machen, obwohl er sie und ihre Beweggründe gar nicht kannte.

"Warum war sie verschwunden?" fragte John und stand auf, um sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Er blieb auf dem Weg dorthin kurz hinter Sherlock stehen und streichelte seinem Freund und Mitbewohner ganz unbewusst durch die dunklen lockigen Haare um ihm Trost zu spenden.

"Ihre Eltern ließen sich damals scheiden und nur durch einen Zufall habe ich erfahren, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter zurück nach Hamburg gegangen war."

Sherlock wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er hatte in den achtzehn Jahren kein einziges Mal wegen Gatiss geweint, und er würde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen. Sie war ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel, ein abgeschlossener Fall, dessen Details er erfolgreich aus seinem Gehirn gelöscht hatte, um Platz für andere Fälle zu schaffen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er die aufkommenden Gefühle in Schach zu halten. Ein lautes, trauriges und erschöpftes Seufzen entwich Sherlocks Mund und Johns Hand wanderte automatisch tiefer zu seinem Nacken.

"Sherlock," sagte John leise. "Das tut mir leid."

Sherlock riss seine Arme hoch und drehte seinen Körper zur Seite, damit er John an sich ziehen konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Bauch und sog den Geruch des Mediziners tief in sich auf.

"John, sagte er einfach, und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Johns Herz in tausend kleine Splitter zerspringen.

Er konnte es kaum ertragen, Sherlock in diesem offenen und verletzlichen Zustand zu erleben. John schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um Sherlock und presste ihn fest an sich. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde John das Stehen schwer und er wollte sich auf den Stuhl neben Sherlock setzen, doch der Consulting Detective zeigte keinerlei Interesse daran, sich aus der Umarmung lösen zu wollen.

"John," fragte Sherlock und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

"Ja, Sherlock?"

"Bitte schlafe heute Nacht mit mir."

John zog scharf die Luft ein. Es war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich für die beiden, dass sie manchmal das Bett miteinander teilten, aber John wusste genau, warum Sherlock ausgerechnet jetzt, obwohl ihr letzter Sex schon Wochen zurück lag, mit ihm schlafen wollte. Sherlock wollte die Erinnerungen an die unangenehmen Gefühle von damals, die Gatiss's Besuch wieder an die Oberfläche katapultiert hatte, mit den schönen Gefühlen betäuben, die John ihm schenkte wenn er ihn liebte.

"Sherlock," räusperte John sich, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. "Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee."

"Bitte," flehte Sherlock. "Ich muss die Gefühle wieder auslöschen.

John seufzte. "So einfach ist das nicht. Wenn die Gefühle selbst nach achtzehn Jahren noch vorhanden sind, heißt dass lediglich, dass sie unter der Oberfläche brodeln und nicht gelöscht wurden von dir. Und sie werden heute Nacht nicht einfach wieder in der Versenkung verschwinden, nur weil ich dich mit Sex ablenke."

"Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Du zierst dich doch sonst nicht."

John riss sich aus der Umarmung und wich mehrere Schritte zurück. Sherlock starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. John kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sherlock ihn womöglich nur benutzte. John wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sich die Zuneigung, die Sherlock ihm entgegenbrachte, vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.

"Was?" fragte er, als er Johns entsetzte Miene studiert hatte.

"Ich helfe dir gerne diese schwierige Zeit durchzustehen," erklärte John. "Aber nicht auf Kosten meines eigenen Seelenfriedens."

Mit diesen Worten ließ John Sherlock in der Küche sitzen und floh in sein Zimmer. Sherlock, der keine Ahnung hatte, was John damit meinte, fühlte sich plötzlich so einsam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Selbst der Augenblick, als er von Gatiss' Verschwinden erfuhr, stellte keinen angemessenen Vergleich dar. John ließ sich in seinem Zimmer aufs Bett fallen, wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass die Gefühle, die er für Sherlock entwickelt hatte, auch nur die geringste Chance hätten?

John wurde irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wach, als er spürte, wie Sherlock sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte und einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab. John seufzte wohlig, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen. Er genoss Sherlocks Nähe und die enorme Körperwärme, die er stets ausstrahlte und die John jedes Mal in einen angenehmen Dämmerzustand versetzte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer, verletzt haben sollte," murmelte Sherlock in Johns Haare. „Ich hätte mich von meinen Gefühlen nicht übermannen lassen dürfen."

Sherlock ließ John wieder los und rollte sich auf den Rücken, um an die Decke starren zu können, die hell von der Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus erleuchtet wurde. John musste vergessen haben, die Vorhänge zu schließen. Außerdem trug er noch die Kleidung vom Tag und Sherlock schlussfolgerte daraus, dass John nachdenklich stundenlang auf dem Bett gelegen haben musste und er irgendwann einfach darüber eingeschlafen war.

„Bist du noch wütend?" fragte Sherlock .

John drehte sich auf die andere Seite und legte Sherlock eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich war nicht wütend," antwortete John, ein Gähnen unterdrückend und als die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch vom Abend wieder in ihm hochkam, verkrampfte er sich und wollte seine Hand wieder von Sherlocks Bauch nehmen, aber dieser griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.

„Aber ich habe dich enttäuscht," sagte Sherlock.

„Gute Deduktion," murmelte John, gefangen in einem äußerst starken Deja-vu. 

„John," seufzte Sherlock und John schlang automatisch seine Arme um Sherlocks Körper, als er die Angst und die Sorgen in Sherlocks Stimme vernahm.

Sein Freund war gewiss nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber wenn es darum ging, Gefühle in Form von Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, war Sherlock mehr als inkompetent. John wusste, was Sherlock auf der Zunge lag und mit seiner Umarmung wollte er zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er verstand, dass er Sherlock sein ungewolltes Schweigen nicht übel nahm.

Sherlock erwiderte die Umarmung und versenkte sein Gesicht erneut in Johns duftende Haare. Vollkommen überwältigt vom Gefühl der Erleichterung, welches ihn nun durchströmte, jetzt, da John ihm offensichtlich verziehen hatte, presste er seinen Freund feste an sich.

John blieb auch nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu verzeihen. Auf der einen Seite zerriss es ihm das Herz, Sherlock in einem Zustand von Furcht und Verunsicherung zu sehen, John könnte ihn verlassen. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte John nicht für das Ende ihrer Freundschaft verantwortlich sein. Denn wenn Freundschaft das Einzige war, was Sherlock ihm bieten konnte, würde John das mit offenen Armen in Empfang nehmen. Immerhin war das die beste Lösung und John hätte es nicht ertragen können, müsste er sein Leben, vollends von Sherlock befreit, allein in London verbringen.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"fragte Sherlock und John erschrak aus seinen Gedanken, kurzzeitig davon überzeugt, Sherlock hätte einen Blick in seinen Kopf geworfen.

„Ich möchte, was auch immer ich getan habe, kein zweites Mal deine Gefühle verletzen."

John atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit dazu bin, mit dir darüber zu reden."

Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob das jetzt noch von Bedeutung war. Immerhin hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen, dass eine Freundschaft mit Sherlock ausreichen musste. Und im Grunde genommen traf Sherlock doch auch keine Schuld, oder? Wie sollte er denn ahnen, Johns Gefühle zu verletzen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, dass sein einziger und bester Freund verliebt ihn war?

„Ich würde dich aber gerne besser verstehen." 

_Bastard_, dachte John. Sherlock versuchte ihn zu manipulieren, indem er falsches Interesse heuchelte, nur um seine eigene Neugier stillen zu können.

John war sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht doch von Vorteil wäre, wüsste Sherlock über seine Gefühle für ihn Bescheid. Und wie konnte er sich jemals Sherlocks Gefühlen sicher sein, wenn sie nie darüber sprechen würden?

Sherlocks rechte Hand nestelte sich ihren Weg unter Johns Pullover auf die warme Haut auf seinen Rücken. Geistesabwesend streichelte Sherlock John über die hervorstehenden Wirbel, geduldig wartend auf eine Erklärung.

Die intime Nähe, die beide miteinander teilten, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, half John nicht dabei, standhaft zu bleiben. Und es fiel John besonders schwer, da er wusste, wie viele menschliche Seiten insgeheim in Sherlock schlummerten.

John räusperte und verkrampfte sich wieder, als er sich dazu entschloss, Sherlock die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sherlock konnte seine Anspannung spüren und es trieb John beinahe Tränen in die Augen, als Sherlock sagte:

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich vor mir fürchten musst und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Angst nehmen."

John hob seinen Kopf und ehe Sherlock sich versehen hatte, spürte er auch schon die Lippen des Doktors auf seinen. Zunächst erschrak Sherlock, unsicher, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Doch dann gewährte er John Einlass und als ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen, verwickelt in einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz, wurde Sherlock schlagartig bewusst, was John nicht erst seit ihrem Gespräch in der Küche beschäftigen musste.

Sherlock legte John seine linke Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn bestimmt ein Stückchen von sich weg. Völlig atemlos unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss.

„John," stöhnte Sherlock, seine Augen weit aufgerissen in Entsetzen, dass er nicht schon viel früher die Gefühle seines Freundes entschlüsselt hatte.

John legte Sherlock einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich bin verliebt in dich," flüsterte John, ehe er beschämt wie ein Jugendlicher nach einem unfreiwilligen Liebesgeständnis das Bett und das Zimmer verließ, um für die Nacht Quartier auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu beziehen. An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich zu Sherlock um, der im Semilicht der Straßenlaterne Johns Miene nicht akkurat deuten konnte, was ihm äußerst missfiel.

„Jetzt, da du Bescheid weißt, hoffe ich, dass das Thema von dir nie wieder zur Sprache gebracht wird."

Eine unmissverständliche Anordnung. Und eine unterschwellige Androhung.

John schloss die Tür hinter sich und eilte die Treppe hinunter, als er könnte er so seinen Gefühlen und der unangenehmen Begegnung mit Sherlock entfliehen.

Sherlock starrte fassungslos die Tür an. Er fühlte sich überrumpelt, hatte er doch mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

„Bitte gehe nicht," sagte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, ehe er sich auf den Bauch rollte und in Johns Bett mit einem auf Hochtouren arbeitendem Gehirn irgendwann in einen ruhelosen Schlaf fiel.

Sherlock schlug seine Augen auf und setzte sich aufrecht im Bett auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die nun wieder offenstehende Schlafzimmertür, auf Johns Kleiderschrank und die aufgerissenen Schubladen .John hatte sich offensichtlich in sein eigenes Zimmer geschlichen um sich frische Kleidung aus seinem Kleiderschrank zu holen, darauf bedacht, leise zu sein und Sherlock nicht zu wecken. Sherlock fühlte sich das erste Mal in fast drei Jahren zurückgewiesen nicht von Johns emsigen Treiben am frühen Morgen geweckt worden zu sein. Oder von John persönlich. Sherlock hatte sich schnell an diese kleinen Rituale gewöhnt, die sich relativ zügig und eigenständig entwickelt hatten im Laufe ihres Zusammenlebens und er spürte eine eigenartige Leere in seinem Inneren aufsteigen. John verließ niemals die Wohnung, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Sherlock stand gemächlich auf, in der Annahme, John hätte bereits das Haus verlassen, aber als er die Stufen in die erste Etage hinabstieg, sah er John durch die Tür am Küchentisch stehen, die obligatorische Tasse Tee in der Hand einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile der _Times_ werfend. Sherlock ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm von hinten sanft eine Hand auf die verletzte Schulter.

„John."

Keine Antwort, aber Sherlock ließ sich von Johns stiller Ablehnung nicht beeindrucken.

„Was du mir letzte Nacht gestanden hast..."

John riss sich von Sherlock los und knurrte:

„Ich habe dir klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr darüber reden möchte. Und jetzt lass mich durch. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus zur Arbeit."

Ehe Sherlock noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, stürmte John davon und griff nach seiner Lederjacke, bevor er eilig die Wohnung verließ und den Weg Richtung Baker Street Station einschlug, um noch die U-Bahn um viertel vor acht zu erwischen.

Sherlock hatte es geahnt und umso weniger überraschte ihn Johns Verhalten. Johns Widerwillen darüber zu sprechen konnte nur bedeuten, dass John nicht den Wunsch verspürte, weitere Schritte zu unternehmen, was Sherlock wiederum zu der Vermutung veranlasste, dass John vielleicht ein Problem mit der Tatsache hatte, in einen Mann verliebt zu sein. Er schätzte John zwar nicht als einen Menschen ein, der Probleme mit Homosexualität hatte, aber Sherlock hatte unerklärlicherweise schon seit längerem Schwierigkeiten, Johns Verhalten und Gefühle ordentlich zu deduzieren. Alles was Sherlock nun übrig blieb, war, Johns Wunsch zu respektieren und das Thema tot zu schweigen. Sherlock war das sogar ganz recht, wenn er genauer überlegte. So musste er John nicht seine eigenen Gefühle gegenüber ihm gestehen und vielleicht hatte somit ihre Freundschaft zumindest noch eine Chance.

Im gleichen Augenblick, als John die U-Bahn Station erreicht hatte, fuhr eines der typisch englischen schwarzen Taxis an den Straßenrand und hielt genau vor Mrs Hudsons Haus. Verena Gatiss bezahlte den Fahrer mit einer 20 Pfund Note und stieg aus, hielt kurz inne und war beinahe der Versuchung erlegen, wieder in das Taxi zu steigen und einfach ihre ursprünglich geplante Fahrt nach Scotland Yard fortzusetzen. Sie wusste auch, aus welchem Impuls heraus sie sich entschieden hatte, Sherlock einen Besuch abzustatten und mit einem Mal kam ihr die Idee absolut absurd vor.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als der Taxifahrer gedachte seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen und davon fuhr. Verena verstand das als einen Wink des Schicksals. Das, und dass sie der kalte Novemberwind sie in eine wärmere Umgebung zwang. Mit einem letzten Ruck stieg sie die zwei Stufen zu 221 Baker Street hinauf und betätigte die altmodische Türklingel. Verena hoffte insgeheim, dass sie Sherlock nicht antreffen würde, würde sie doch mit seiner Zurückweisung, die sie schon sehr deutlich am Vorabend vernommen hatte, als sie ihn mit Lestrade aufgesucht hatte, nicht umgehen können. Doch sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis Sherlock zu sehen, zu spüren, zu riechen und ja sogar zu hören. Sie vermisste ihn und der Schmerz über seinen Verlust hatte sich schnell psychosomatisch manifestiert, indem sie in regelmäßigen Abständen unter Angstattacken litt.

Ihm alles erklären zu wollen stand, interessanterweise, erst an zweiter Stelle. Verena wusste, dass sie noch heute mit Sherlock zusammen wäre, hätte sie damals nicht mit ihrer Mutter nach Deutschland gehen müssen. Selbst heute, nach all den Jahren, übte Sherlock weiterhin eine faszinierende Anziehung auf sie aus, und wie sie vor nur knapp zwölf Stunden feststellen durfte, hatte diese Faszination nicht an Intensität eingebüßt. Eine Intensität, die ihr rationales Denken und besonnenes Verhalten außer Kraft zu setzen vermochte.

Eine kleine, ältere Dame öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich bin Detective Inspector Gatiss von Scotland Yard." Verena fischte ihren Ausweis aus der Jackentasche und zeigte ihr der Frau, um ihrem Auftreten eine gewisse Dringlichkeit zu vermitteln, bevor sie von der Dame abgewiesen werden konnte.

„Ist Mr Holmes zufällig zu sprechen?"

Die Dame drehte sich halb zur Seite und rief laut in die erste Etage:

„Sherlock, Besuch für Sie!"

Mrs Hudson ließ Verena eintreten.

„Danke," quittierte Verena mit einem Lächeln, als Mrs Hudson ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie die Erlaubnis hatte, Sherlocks Wohnung zu betreten.

Plötzlich fing Verenas Herz an zu pochen, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihr wurde ganz warm im Gesicht und flau im Magen. Eine irrationale Welle von Furcht durchflutete ihren Körper und Verena musste auf halben Weg auf der Treppe kurz stehen bleiben um tief Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen.

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich_, sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. _Das ist nur Sherlock_.

Aber sie wusste es besser und sie konnte unmöglich die Hoffnungen leugnen, die seit dem unerwarteten Aufeinandertreffen mit Sherlock am Abend zuvor, unfreiwillig in ihr aufkeimten. Hoffnungen, die bestimmt von Sherlock enttäuscht wurden. Aber Verena tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass, selbst wenn ihr Streben nach einer Versöhnung kein Glück haben würde, sie nichts zu verlieren hatte. Sie konnte nichts verlieren, was sie bereits verloren hatte.

Vielleicht würde Sherlock ihr verzeihen. Vielleicht würde er sie aber auch wieder wegschicken, weil er kein Interesse mehr an ihr als Person hatte. Er betrachtete die Dinge nun mal alle sehr rational und nüchtern und es würde sie nicht wundern, sollte er die Versöhnung aus ganz praktischen Gründen sich ihre Gedanken weiter überschlagen konnten, nahm Verena die letzten drei Stufen auf einmal und stand in der Tür an der gleichen Stelle wie gestern.

Sherlock stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er hatte sie schon an ihrem Gang erkannt, denn die Absätze ihrer Schuhe verursachten auf dem Holzboden einen charakteristischen Klang. Ihr Parfüm, welches er als „Armani Code" wieder erkannte, umspielte jetzt seine Nase und das verlieh ihrem Erscheinen ein neues Maß an Authentizität und die Realität holte Sherlock mit einem Schlag ein. Sherlock verkrampfte sich, weil er mit ihrem Besuch weder gerechnet hatte, noch dass er ihn Willkommen hieß.

Verena hielt dem Atem an. Sie wusste, dass er bereits Notiz von ihr genommen hatte, und dass er sich nicht sofort zu ihr umdrehte, deutete sie als untrügliches Zeichen. Sherlock wollte sie nicht sehen.

„Sherlock."

Ihre Stimme war voller Hoffnung und Furcht zugleich, mit dem gleichen warmen und sanften Klang wie vor siebzehn Jahren. Sherlock schwieg beharrlich und seiner Beharrlichkeit konnte Verena nur ihre Geduld und ihr Durchhaltevermögen entgegensetzen. Es war ein stiller Machtkampf zwischen zwei Menschen mit starken Persönlichkeiten, die es gewohnt waren, zu kämpfen und zu siegen. Früher hatte Sherlock sich immer durchgesetzt und gerade, als Verena nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit kapitulieren und auf dem Absatz kehrt machen wollte, drehte Sherlock sich endlich um und schenkte seiner Ex-Freundin einen kleinen Sieg.

Verena starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht und sie konnte Schmerz, Wut und Trauer in seiner Mimik erkennen, wofür sie sich zutiefst schämte. Ja, sie hatte Sherlock das Herz gebrochen und nein, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es nach fast zwanzig Jahren immer noch nicht verheilt war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sherlock. So furchtbar leid," flüsterte sie und die ersten Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Verena wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah als eine scheinbar unsichtbare Macht sie beide aufeinander zu trieb, bis sie in der Mitte des Raumes zusammen fanden und sich in die Arme fielen.

„Ich weiß," flüsterte Sherlock zurück, der nicht wusste, wie er mit ihren Tränen sonst umgehen sollte. Sie in den Arm zu nehmen erschien ihm richtig.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit hielten sie, schweigend und ruhig, einander fest, als hätten sie Angst, sich wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren, sobald der eine den anderen wieder losließ. Irgendwann trat Verena einen Schritt zurück und nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände, um ihm einen federleichten und zärtlichen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen zu geben. Es war die Art Kuss, die Verena sich damals als Abschiedskuss vorgestellt hatte.

Sherlock ließ den Kuss vollkommen unbeeindruckt über sich ergehen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie eine andere Frau außer Verena geküsst und er empfand es als unangenehm, einem Menschen, den er seit siebzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, körperlich näher zu sein, als es die soziale Etikette in solch einer Situation erlaubt hätte. Aber er stand nicht irgendeinem Menschen gegenüber, sondern der Frau, von der er einmal gedacht hatte, er würde sein Leben mit ihr verbringen, weil kein anderer Mensch für ihn dafür in Frage kam. Bis John in sein Leben trat. John. Der Gedanke an John versetzte Sherlock einen Stich und er beendete den ungewollten Kuss noch bevor er einknicken konnte.

Verena löste sich von Sherlock und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, zu beschämt, um Sherlock in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie konnte ihre eigenen salzigen Tränen auf ihren brennenden Lippen schmecken und es fiel ihr schwer, den Kuss zu bereuen, von dem sie ständig träumte.

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sie sich für das Eindringen in Sherlocks Intimsphäre und genierte sich sichtlich dafür, als sie versuchte, sich durch mehrere Rückwärtsschritte von Sherlock zu entfernen.

Er griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie zurück und gab schließlich einem Bedürfnis nach, welches er bis eben nicht definieren konnte, als er sie wieder an sich presste um die Kälte zu vertreiben die er plötzlich spürte. Es erstaunte ihn, wie stark er doch ihre körperliche Nähe vermisst hatte.

„Schon okay," sagte Sherlock, auf dessen vollen, bleichen Lippen jetzt ihre Tränen schimmerten. Der Kuss war zwar unüberlegt, aber Sherlock mochte ihre Impulsivität und er hatte nicht beabsichtigt sie zu demütigen, indem er ihr das Gefühl vermittelte sich schämen zu müssen.

Er presste leise seufzend seine Stirn an Verenas, während ihre Hände Halt an seinen Hüften suchten. Mit beiden Daumen strich Sherlock ihr über die Wangen und versuchte ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Er stellte fest, dass ihre Haut sich immer noch gleich anfühlte und den selben Geruch verströmte, den er begierig in sich aufsog.

„Sieh mich an," sagte Sherlock betont, aber weder streng noch böse.

Zögerlich kam sie seinem Wunsch nach. Ihre warmen braunen Augen trafen auf seine kühlen blauen Augen und es war, als ein Blitz in ihrer Mitte einschlagen, beide sich plötzlich wieder bewusst, dass Verena aus seinem Leben verschwunden war und ein tiefes Loch hinterlassen hatte, jetzt aber wieder vor ihm stand, ohne, dass sie so recht wussten, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

„Warum?" wollte Sherlock wissen und er setzte ihre Unterhaltung ganz automatisch in Deutsch fort. Es war ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Verena und Sherlock hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, auf Deutsch zu reden, da sonst niemand in ihrem Umfeld, außer Verenas Mutter, die Sprache beherrschte und sie so sicher sein konnten, dass ihnen niemand, insbesondere Mycroft, heimlich lauschte.

„Warum bist du verschwunden?"

Verena war wieder versucht, ihren Blick zu senken, aber sie war Sherlock eine Erklärung schuldig und sie wollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen.

„Mein Vater hat mich damals gezwungen, mit nach Hamburg zu gehen, als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen," erklärte sie ihm mit brüchiger Stimme, ebenfalls auf Deutsch.

„Er sah darin die optimale Gelegenheit, mich deinem Dunstkreis zu entziehen.."

Sherlock nickte bedächtig. Ja, das sah Reginald Gatiss tatsächlich sehr ähnlich und es bestätigte eine seiner wahrscheinlichsten Theorien, dass seine Beziehung zu Verena eine unerwünschte Erscheinung war, die es bedurfte ein schnelles Ende zu setzen.

„Sherlock, du weißt, mein Vater hatte nie eine hohe Meinung von dir, und als er von unserer Romanze erfahren hat, war er außer sich vor Wut und Zorn. Ich versichere dir, dass ich damals alles daran gesetzt habe, um in England bleiben zu können."

Sherlock nickte wieder. Obwohl er sich stets auf seine Deduktionen und Theorien verlassen konnte,

war es ihm wichtig, sie dieses eine Mal aus Verenas Mund bestätigt zu hören. Eines der größten Rätsel in seinem Leben war somit aufgeklärt und er war erleichtert darüber, jetzt mit Sicherheit zu wissen, dass Verena ihn niemals mit Absicht zurück gelassen hatte.

„Du hättest mir schreiben können," sagte Sherlock und er wusste die Antwort, ehe Verena etwas entgegen konnte.

„Mutter," flüsterte er und vor seinem geistigen Auge rekapitulierte Sherlock die Szene, die er damals in der Küche beobachtet hatte. Seine Mutter hatte im alten Holzfeuerofen Briefe verbrannt, dies aber nie hinterfragt, weil er sich dabei nichts dachte.

„Nach fünf Briefen ohne Antwort von dir, hatte ich es aufgegeben," erklärte Verena. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich komplett aus deinem Leben streichen, nachdem ich dich einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zurück lassen musste. Bitte verzeihe mir."

Sherlock glaubte ihr jedes Wort und im Grunde hatte er ihr schon längst verziehen, denn sie traf tatsächlich keine Schuld. Aber was erwartete sie jetzt von ihm? Erwartete sie, dass, wenn er ihr verzieh, sie wieder Freunde wurden? Oder wollte sie gar mehr als das? Sherlock war verunsichert und er hasste es, die Dinge, und vor allem seine Gefühle, nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wie konnte er ihre Erwartungen erfüllen, wenn er nicht einmal für sich selbst wusste, was er eigentlich wollte? Er wollte, dass sie blieb und es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn er behauptet hätte, sie nicht mehr zu lieben. Er hatte nie damit aufgehört. Aber wollte er mit ihr eine Freundchaft führen oder gar wieder mit ihr zusammen sein?

Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um wieder in sein Leben zu treten. Sherlock war gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Gefühle für John zu entdecken und gleichzeitig mit dem Kampf, ihre Freundchaft

„Bitte gehe jetzt," bat er Verena, sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. „Ich muss nachdenken."

Verena nickte und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um Sherlock einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Ich verspreche dir ab sofort immer für dich da zu sein, wenn du dir das wünscht."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer verließ sie wieder die Wohnung und Sherlock ließ sich frustriert in bereits bekannter melodramatischer Manier auf das Sofa fallen. Moriarty konnte abdanken. Nun hatte Sherlocks Gefühlsleben Platz auf dem Thron der anspruchsvollsten Fälle genommen.


End file.
